Fighting Harder
by Keeta4ever
Summary: *adopted from arabturky* Katniss and Peeta are friends, maybe even more. When they both have to go in the arena, they will do anything to come home, together. Even if that means killing the District 7 tributes; Gale and Madge. Katniss/Peeta and Gale/Madge and a little Cato/Clove.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey it's Keeta. This story was adopted from arabturky. I would totally appreciate it if you would read it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own THG. I think we all know that. If I did I would be a millionare.**

I was in the woods, hunting for any animal I could find. I wanted to be sure that if neither Prim, Peeta or I get reaped today, that I would have enough food to make a small feast for our luck. So far, I had a three of squirrels and a rabbit. I then spotted something brown, which I recognized as a deer, eating leaves. I closed my left eye, aimed, and was about to shoot when a twig snapped. The deer looked up and ran away. I aimed my bow to where I heard my intruder and saw Peeta standing, with his arms up.

"What were you going to do with a deer?"

**"**Peeta! That was for today! I mean, we don't have to have a feast," I said before lowering my bow, and scowling at him.

"It's okay, if we all make it out, I'll bring the food" Peeta said. It was now a small tradition that if everyone we cared about got out of the reaping safely; we would hold a small feast at my house to celebrate.

"I don't know if were going to have a feast this year, my odds are definitely not in my favor," I said, with a pronounced Capitol accent. I laughed, but Peeta didn't. Peeta doesn't laugh a lot on Reaping Day.

"Don't joke about that," Peeta said sternly. I heard an animal moving closer to us; I could tell it was an animal because I heard four feet, instead of two. I turned away from Peeta, and took my bow and silently walked after the animal. It was another rabbit. Once again, I closed my left eye, aimed and released. I heard Peeta trudging closer to me. I snapped my head around to look a him.

"Peeta, you have the loudest footsteps I have _ever_ heard. Next time I come hunting, _don't_ come," I said and laughed. I took the rabbit and threw it in my game bag. "Come on, let's go," I said and we both took off to the fence, I easily slipped under and turned around to see Peeta carefully going under it.

"Okay, I'll see you at the justice building," Peeta said. He walked up to me and gave my a light peck on the cheek. Then, he ran off in the direction of the town, and I walked off in the direction of the Seam.

"Peeta! Good luck, and may the odds be…" I said in my capitol accent.

"Ever in your favor," He said, his tone matching my own. I laughed, and continued to make my way to my house in the Seam. Why would Peeta kiss me? We don't have that kind of relationship. I walked into my house and saw my mother helping Prim with her hair.

"You look pretty, little duck, but tuck your tail in," I said and laughed. It was typical for Prim to have a bit of her shirt hanging out in the back. I nicknamed her Little Duck because of that.

"I have something for you to wear," My mother said to me in a small, frail voice. I looked to her and I saw her holding a nice, blue dress from her days living in the town. I quickly nodded and took it from her. I walked over to my from and put the dress on and walked out.

"Wow, Katniss! You're so pretty!" I heard Prim say, I smiled lightly and looked at her.

"I thought I could do your hair…" My mother said. Why is my mom being so motherly. Ever since my father's death, she's been the shell of a person.

"Okay," I said and sat down. My mom then started to work on my hair. I felt her put my hair into a complicated braid. I felt random light tugs at my air that most girls would scream at. After falling out of a couple trees, getting burned by an oven(thanks to Peeta), and accidentally get electrocuted by the fence I got used to pain. My mom finished my hair, then stood up and admired her work.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I decided I would head off to the justice building now.

"Come on, Prim," I said. Prim came up and took my hand. I could feel her hands shaking. We walked to the Justice building, but we first stopped at the bakery to pick up Peeta. Peeta's father liked me because of the squirrels I shot for him. His mother is another story. She says I'm a filthy Seam brat.

"Don't worry Prim, they're just going to take a small blood sample, then go and stand with the twelve's, okay?" She nodded and then walked off. I went and stood by the sixteen's. My eyes connected with Peeta's. Peeta gave me a small, forced smile. I just looked at him, and looked at the ground. I felt someone grab my hand. My only friend besides Peeta,Delly Cartwright, the mayor's daughter. Our only live victor, Haymitch Abernathy, came up the stage, stumbling before he fell. Peacekeepers came and picked him up roughly before shooving him in a old wooden chair. We saw Effie Trinket walk up on stage to the micophone, sporting a _'lovely'_ light pink wig.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor"

"Ladies first!" When I heard this, I prayed that it wouldn't be Prim or myself. Effie walked over to a glass bowl filled with many, many papers. I saw her slowly put her hand move around the bowl before pulling a single slip from the bowl. She unfolded the paper and stepped to the microphone.

"Our 74th Hunger Games female tribute will be Primrose Everdeen!" Everything happened so fast. I saw the twelve year olds move away from Prim. I looked at Peeta, and he knew what I was thinking.

"Prim! Prim!" I yelled her name over and over again as I saw her walk up to the stage. Peacekeepers held me back. I had to get to her.

" I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I said, putting my hands up. The crowd fell silent. Prim started sobbing and she hugged me. I saw the peacekeepers ask her to back away but she wouldn't.I think I see one grab a whip. I'm thankful when I see Peeta come in and take her. My head was spinning and all I could focus on was the stage.

"Well, I believe there's a process of introducing the original tribute before asking for volunteers…" Effie said uncertainly. No one really knew what happened. I looked at the mayor asking for help.

"Who cares?" said the mayor. I sighed with relief that my Little Duck won't have to go in the arena.

"Okay, well, and who might you be?" Effie asked, smiling brightly again.

"Katniss Everdeen," I said into the microphone.

"I'd bet my buttons that was your sister! Didn't want her to steal all the glory did we?" _How sick of her to think I was getting glory from this._

"And now, for the male tribute!" Effie then walked over to another bowl, containing thousands of papers. All I could hope for now was that it wouldn't be Peeta. Peeta had to look after Prim, without him my family would starve. I prayed that it would be anyone but Peeta.

"Our 74th Hunger Games male tribute will be Coltin Werson," It wasn't Peeta, which I was grateful for. It was a kid from the Seam who couldn't be more than 13 years old. He began trembling uncontrollably and ever so slowly, after each push from the people around him, made his way to the stage. From the stage, I looked over to where Peeta was standing. But he wasn't there. He was running to the stage. No… he couldn't be.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Peeta said. Wow! Peeta did exactly what I hoped he wouldn't.

"Don't Peeta! I will hate you if you do this!" I yelled at him, but I knew that wouldn't stop him. Peeta reached the stag panting.

"What a turn of events, two volunteers from District 12!" Effie said. Can she leave already?

"I like these ones! They've got spunk, more spunk than you!" Haymitch said, it was unclear to whether he was talking to the crowd or the capitol or his tributes. It didn't matter because he then fell into the crowd.

"Very well now, shake hands," Effie said as she turned around motioning at Peeta and me. Peeta opened his arms for a hug, and instead of hugging him, I went and started hitting his chest.

"You idiot! You weren't supposed to do this! What if you get hurt in the games? How about our families? You put yourself in danger!" I said as I continued to hit him. Peacekeepers then came and restrained me.

"How about a round of applause for our 74th Hunger Games tributes" Effie said. The crown was silent. Then one man, put his three middle fingers to his lips, kissed his fingers and raised them. The man was Peeta's brother, Rye. The crown soon followed. I knew what this sign meant, it was a sign of respect, or honor. Normally it was used at funerals. _That made me feel a whole lot better. Thanks for having so much faith in us. _The peacekeepers then escorted Peeta and I to the rooms so we could say good-bye to our families and friends. The first people that came in were my mother and Prim. Prim immediately came and hugged me. She was sobbing into my dress.

"Katniss, you shouldn't have done it! I could have gone in. This is all my fault!" Prim cried, hugging me.

"Prim, listen, its not your fault okay? You have to use Lady and make cheese from now on okay? Trade with the baker or the mayor's daughter, Delly. Find eatable plants, but whatever you do, do not sign up for tesserae!" Prim nodded into my dress and continued to cry.

"Katniss, promise me that you'll try!" Prim said. She knew better than anyone that she couldn't make me promise to try to come home, not with Peeta in the games.

"I promise little duck," I said. I turned to face my mother.

"Don't tune out again. She needs you now" I said. My mother nodded. I pulled her into a hug before the peacekeepers came.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I heard Prim's screams becoming more distant. The next person that came in was Peeta's dad. He was holding a small package from the bakery.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you," Peeta's father said. "I brought these." He said before handing me the package of pastries. I nodded and looked away.

"He's going to make sure you come out alive, don't worry. He won't let you die. You know, he loves you," He said softly.

"That's the thing! I don want to come out alive! I have nothing to live for! He does, he's the better of us, he is coming out alive. Wait, he loves me?" I practically yelled. I didn't know why I was confessing this to Peeta's father of all people, but he just nodded.

"I'll make sure your family is fed, don't worry about them" He said before the peacekeepers came. He stood up, gave me one last look. "Good luck, Katniss," He said before walking out. I sat there for a while before the door opened again. I don't know who it would be; I wasn't exactly Miss Popular in District 12. I preferred being alone. I saw long blonde hair and recognized it as Delly.

"Hi," She said softly, she walked up to me. I pulled her into a hug.

"Hi," I said back. The reason Delly and I got along so well was because we both preferred speaking only few words. She took something out of her pocket, and unwrapped it. It was a gold mocking jay pin.

"This is for you," She said softly. I didn't understand. What would I do with that?

"Tributes are allowed to wear something from their District as a token, I was hoping you could wear this. It was my aunt's when she went into the arena," she said. Now I understood. I nodded and took it from her hand. She hugged me and the Peacekeepers came in.

"Good luck, Katniss. You have Peeta in there with," She said before walking out.

I began to think, _'Prim was reaped. I volunteered. Coltin was reaped. Peeta volunteered. I'm going into an arena for a fight to the death. Peeta is going to come out. Peeta volunteered to help me come out alive. His father said he loved me. I hink I might be in love with him,'_

**A/N Thank you for reading my adopted story. Please check out Panem High School and A Different Quarter Quell by arabturky. **

**Keeta4evr out. Peace Fanfiction readers, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I had homework, and I was watching Star Wars, ****and yes girls can watch Star Wars. **** I don't think you want to here my list of excuses, so without further ado, CHAPTER 2!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own THG. I think we all know that. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd have written a fourth book. **_**Hint Hint Suzanne Collins**_

**Chapter 2**

**Gale POV**

I walked out of the forest and towards my house. Today was reaping day, although it was my last year I was worried. My name was entered forty-two times in the reaping bowl. When my shift at the lumber station wasn't enough to feed my family, I had to look for other options. Options such as taking stupid tesserae, or illegal hunting. Being from District 7, I was well accustomed to knives and especially axes. I walked home with my axe over my back. The door was open so I saw Rory getting ready, attempting to straighten out his unruly hair.

"Gale! Hurry, your clothes are laid out on your bed," My mother said and shoving me off in the direction of my room. I went and put on the clothes laid for me. It was simple, a white shirt with black kaki pants. It's all we could have afforded. Between Rory, Vick and I being in the reaping this year, we couldn't afford to get anything to fancy.

"Hurry up Gale! Were going to be late!" Rory banged on the door.

"Okay Rory, I'm almost done!" I yelled back. I heard stomping, and I knew he left. I walked out, and closed the door. I went outside and saw Rory, and Vick waiting for me.

"Let's go," I said. I was instructed to go stand with the eighteen's. Rory went over to the twelve year olds's, and Vick went to the fifteen year old's and we waited. Mayor Undersee came and gave his speech. I looked around for the one person I occasionally talk to: Madge Undersee. I spotted her flowing, blonde hair standing next to the seventeen's. How I wish I were the mayors child. It wasn't fair, some people, such as Madge, get things handed to them while others, such as myself, have to strive just to get food on the table. However, that didn't stop me from wanting to become friends with Madge.

I looked at the stage and saw the mayor go and sit down with our latest victors: Johanna Mason and Blight. Johanna looked like she couldn't care less about the reaping. The district escort, Cyndi, walked over to the bowls. She is starting with males this year, since she started with females last year. She dipped her hand into the bowl slowly. Her hand fished around in the bowl before her fingers picked up a name.

_Please, don't let it be me,_ I thought to myself.

"Our male tribute for the 74th Hunger Games will be," She said, with a bright smile that the situation really didn't call for, "Gale Hawthorne!"

_Oh, well, shot. It was me._

I masked all emotions from my face and walked up to the stage. My hands were fisted up and in my pockets. I stared at the floor the whole time until I heard somebody say "Madge Undersee". I looked up to see Madge walk toward the stage. She was the female tribute? Until now, I never even thought that she was in the reaping bowl. And even if she was, she probably only had one slip. How could she have gotten picked?

"Shake hands with each other," The escort said. I kept my hands in my pocket and glared at her. I saw a tear trickle down her face. We were ushered into the justice building. The peacekeeper took us to our rooms. The door opened and my family walked in. I saw Rory and Vick stride in quickly, trying to cover up how they were feeling. Rory's face was hard; he was trying to be strong, unlike the rest of my family, who were crying. Posy came and attached herself to my leg.

"Don't go, Gale. Stay. Pretty, pretty pwease," Posy cried into my leg. It broke my heart.

My mother and Vick embraced me in a hug. Rory just stood there.

"Listen, we don't have much time. Rory, Vick the axe is in the closet. You two have to start working, I'm so sorry," I said quickly.

"No Gale, we're the ones who are sorry" My mother said. The peacekeeper then came in which meant that my family had to leave. I heard many "I love you"'s before the door slammed. I didn't have any more visitors but I wasn't surprised. I wasn't exactly what you considered friendly. The peacekeeper then escorted Madge and I to the train that would take us to the capitol. We silently sat on the couch in the train and waited for something to happen.

Something interesting most definitely happened.

Johanna Mason walked in, naked. My eyes popped out of my head when I saw this. It was not something I expected. Blight must have noticed my reaction because he started laughing.

"Could you put clothes on?" Madge asked in a quiet voice. Johanna laughed at this before taking a robe and putting it on.

"Okay, give us advice about how to win," I asked eagerly. Not that I wanted to go in the arena, I want to get back to my family.

"Whoa there, don't get ahead of yourself," Johanna said. Cyndi then came in with a DVD.

"Time to watch the other Districts reapings!" She said in her stupid Capitol accent. We got up and sat in the couches in front of the TV. She placed the DVD in the TV and it came up. The career districts are all volunteers. I made a list of all possible enemies and allies, just in case I needed one. The first threats I saw were from District 1 and 2. Marvel and Shimmer? I think; District 1 always has weird names. District 1 looked like threats. I then saw District 2. A large man hurdled to the stage, he was at least 200 pounds, but not of fat, of muscles. He was going to be a definite threat. Then the girl volunteer stood up. Even though the girl was tiny, she looked sadistic. Then came my own reaping. I didn't want to watch it after living it so I casted my eyes downward the whole time. All the other districts were normal to me, until District 11. A large, dark man was called. He made his way to the stage just like I had, no emotion. Then a small girl was called. Nobody volunteered for her. I put her on my mental list of possible allies. The last district was District 12. I hadn't expected anything special. _They would probably be some starved children, just like me. _How wrong I had been. The girl was called. At first she didn't move, but then the District 12 escort asked for her to come forward. I saw a small girl, with two blonde braids, the same size as District 11's girl's tribute. She hesitantly walked over to the stage. I heard somebody yell a name, which I'm assuming was her own. A girl pushed her way through the crowd, before peacekeepers stopped her. She raised her hand before saying:

"I volunteer as tribute!" A volunteer? From District 12? I looked at the girl that volunteered. It was obvious that the only reason she was volunteering was to save the girl, her cousin maybe? The smaller girl began yelling and crying as the older one walked to the stage.

"What's you name?" The District 12 escort asked.

"Katniss Everdeen" She said. Her face was emotionless, even more than me. She looked straight into the camera, her eyes filled with fire as she spoke.

"I'd bet my buttons that was your sister, didn't want her to steal all the glory?" Katniss stared at the escort before looking down. Then a similar situation occurred. A small, lanky boy was called but before he could make his way all the way up to the stage, a blonde boy came and volunteered. He made his way to the stage and the two tributes looked at each other, did they know each other? He opened his arms out for a hug, which probably would have been a really nice touch. Except that's not what the girl did. She started hitting him over and over. This was not a normal reaping.

"You idiot! You weren't supposed to do this! What if you get hurt in the games? How about our families? You put yourself in danger!" She knew him, and by what she was yelling, they were definitely close. She was a fighter, I could tell. That could help us, or go against us. I decided I had enough of this sick game, so I got up and walked around.

"What an interesting change of events," Madge said and I nodded in agreement. These hunger games were going to be much different than any others.

**Yay! Chapter 2 is done. I hope you liked it. I will try to update I do and The 100 Violent Deaths of President Snow soon.**

**Keeta4ever out, thanks for reading, and may the force be with you. Lol! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Cato'S POV**

I waited for a tribute to be called before I could volunteer. I had been planning this moment since the day I could walk and I was not going to lose it. The tribute was called and he went up to the stage shaking violently. Wimp.

"I volunteer," I said, pushing my way through the crowd. I held my head up in pride and made my way to the stage. I heard gasps from the crowd, mostly from girls.

"And what might your name be?" Aqua, the escort asked.

"Cato Armstrong," _Idiot. _Who doesn't know my name? I mean, come on, I'm pretty much famous.

"How about a round of applause for the District 2 volunteer" I smiled smugly at the crowd as the crowd applauded me. I looked around, and saw a group of girls crying.

"Now for the females," The escort went and took a name out of the bowl. She said the name to the crowd. Clove then volunteered. _No Clove! I'm going to have to kill you! _I said. Why would she volunteer? She walked up to stage and took her spot next to mine. She looked at me and smirked. I had the biggest urge to slap her face but I kept control of myself because we were in public, and because the peackeepers would probably come. The peacekeepers then escorted us to the Justice building. I went into my room and sat down, waiting for my first visitor. My family was the first people that walked in.

My three-year-old sister, Emmy, skipped in, and gave me a hug. She had already started her training, and I was so proud of her.

"Bring us pride" My father said and I nodded, and gave him a short hug, even though I'll see them in three weeks, when I win.

"We are proud of you," My mother said. I looked at my brother and I saw him glaring at me. He was just jealous that he never got a chance of going into the games. I shrugged it off and focused onto my parents. Luckily, they didn't stay much longer. They hugged me and left. My next visitors were my friends.

"Dude, you have a group of girls outside crying," Blade said before laughing. I laughed with him too because it was probably true.

"Yeah man. It's true," Another friend said. Like_ I_ didn't know it was true.

"Good luck man" They all said as the left. The next people to visit me were in fact girls.

"Cato! How could you do this?" _How couldn't I do this? Stupid._

"Cato! I thought we were in love," The next girl said between sobs. _Really. The only girl I love right now is my little sister, Emmy_. Many things such as that were said before the peacekeeper came in and asked them to leave, for which I was grateful. I mouthed 'thank you' to a peacekeeper, who just shrugged, and continued walking. They were the last of my visitors too. Clove and I were then escorted out of the Justice building and into the train that would take us to the capitol. We wouldn't spend too much time on the train because District 2 was fairly close to the capitol. I sat down at the kitchen and waited for food to show up.

"Off the table Cato," Someone said. I turned around and saw Brutus, the male mentor. Enobaria soon came in after him.

"Cato, I don't like to repeat myself," Brutus said. I knew he was violent, so I decided to hurry up and get off. I took a seat on the couch next to Clove.

"Okay now, let's talk," Enobaria said and her, and Brutus sat down in chairs.

"Okay, well, we already saw the other reapings and it looks like you have no competition. Maybe only the District 7 and 11 boys. Everyone else looked like a wuss. Clove the District 12 female might cause you a little trouble," I snorted at this. District 7, 11 and 12 were competition? For real? "So once you manage to take those two contender down, you're pretty much one. It will easily come between you two," Brutus said.

"I'm sure I'll come out victorious" I said and leaned back into my chair. Clove laughed drily.

"Sure you will," Clove said.

"Clove, that's why you shouldn't have volunteered. Because sure you might be the most ferocious girl there, but I will always defeat you," I said and walked up to grab something to drink. I reached for the cup of water but then I felt something brush against my hair. I looked up and saw a butter knife stuck to the wall.

"You're lucky I aimed to miss," Clove smirked before walking out of the room

"Okay guys! We will be arriving extremely soon!" Enobaria said. She was probably trying to lighten the mood. I looked at the clock on the wall; we'd already been on the train for 4 long hours.

"Now, its time to eat," Brutus said. I scurried off to the table and food was brought in. I ate some of everything on the table.

"Where's dessert?" Clove asked, looking around as the pathetic avox's cleared the table.

"District 2 doesn't get dessert," Brutus said.

"No dessert? Why?" Clove looked disappointed.

"Because dessert is for the weak," I said and I laughed. Clove turned her head and glared at me. The train then came to a stop, indicating that we were at the capitol.

"Finally," Enobaria said as she got up. The rest of us got up and headed toward the exit of the train. I held my head high and left the train. We saw the cameras and the people but I didn't pay attention. I just walked to the building.

"Okay, we have a couple hours before the other trains come," Our escort said. We nodded and headed out to our rooms. The rooms were impressive. A large bed was placed in the middle, on the right was a dresser filled with clothes. I looked around the room before concluding that nothing in here would keep me occupied for a couple hours.

"Clove," I yelled her name out, hoping she would reply. Even though Clove and I argued, a lot, it didn't mean we hated each other.

"Room 4," Clove yelled back. I walked down the hall until I reached a room with he number 4 on it. I opened the door and saw her looking through the closet.

"I'm bored, so you're going to keep me company," I said. She snorted.

"Says who?" she challenged.

"Says me. Lets practice fighting," I said. She looked at me like I was as insane as the District 4 victor, Annie Cresta.

"What? You too scared you'll lose?" She rolled her eyes and put the clothes in her hand back in the drawer.

"Okay then. Let's do it," She positioned herself in a fighting stance and I did the same. She first came at me with a kick, which I easily blocked. I went to punch her shoulder but she moved away. We went on like this for about an hour. Although I was extremely strong, she was fast, which made it hard for me to get her. I finally kicked her in her stomach, which caused her to fall onto the bed. I got on the bed to pin her down. I put my legs on each side of her legs. She then flipped us over so that she was on top of me. She kneed me in the stomach making me grunt. We went on for another couple hours. Even though I hated to admit it, she did have a chance of winning the games, but she won't win because I will.

"Cato! Clove! Hurry on and go with your stylist" Clove and I both looked at each other.

"Next time Clove, I'll get you," I said.

"Sure you will," Clove said. We both left her room and walked toward our separate stylist.

"Ew. You're all sweaty now! Hurry up and get him into a shower," The three took me and pushed me into a shower. I took a short shower since I knew they would be waiting. I walked out naked too because I knew that even if I did put clothes on, I would have to take it off.

"Good, you saved us the trouble of taking your clothes off," One of the people said. They pushed me onto a table and began working. I had to sit through 2 hours of my prep team "perfecting" me. _As if I wasn't already Perfect._

"Okay, Endavia is ready to see you" My prep team then rushed off to retrieve my stylist. My stylist entered the room and eyed me. She walked around and inspected me.

"Good, they did as I asked," She said.

"What am I going to be wearing?" I asked. I didn't want to waste anytime getting to know some Capital freak.

"You and your district partner are going to be dressed as stone workers, you guys are going to be gladiators!" She said. Although I didn't understand how gladiators would reflect masonry, but the costume wasn't as bad as some of the ones I'd seen, so I didn't argue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Katniss' POV**

**Chapter 4**

The peacekeepers escorted us into the train. I kept my head down the whole time; I didn't want to look at Peeta. They escorted us into the District 12 train, the train that would take us to the Capitol. Effie then came and took over the peacekeepers' job. Thank goodness, I'd prefer ugly floresant hair over stone-faced creeps, any day. She showed us our rooms and informed us that we had to be down for dinner in twenty-five minutes. The room I was put in was amazing. Much more expensive then anything I had seen in District 12. I washed myself up quickly and went to the dining room. I saw Haymitch sitting on a couch with a drink in his hand. Peeta was sitting across him.

"Okay, what's some advice on how to make it out of the Cornucopia?" I asked. If I planned on keeping both Peeta and I alive, I needed all the help I could get.

"You want advice? Stay alive," Haymitch said, and started laughing. Does he want us to die? He probably doesn't even care! Before I could make a move, Peeta jumped out and punched Haymitch in the jaw. The glass fell from Haymitch's hand and shattered on the floor. To say I was shocked was an understatement. Haymitch's shoulders tensed and he looked at Peeta. His fist curled up, Haymitch was going to punch Peeta back. Haymitch raised his fist, but before it could touch Peeta's face, I intercepted his fist with my own hand. Although it did hurt my hand, a lot, I made sure I wouldn't let Haymitch know that it had hurt. I threw Haymitch's hand back and looked at his gray seam eyes.

"You're our mentor! You have to help us!" I said. Haymitch found this funny. He kept laughing as he reached to get another drink. My anger started to boil. I took the closest thing next to me, a knife, and threw it at him. It landed right between his fingers. He turned around to face us.

"What have we got here, have I got a pair of fighters this year?" He looked at us and examined us. "What skills do you guys have?"

"I'm okay with a bow and arrow." I say shyly.

"Okay? She's more than okay! She can hit any target in the eye on her first try!" Peeta said. I looked at Peeta, what was he doing? "She's the best archer anyone has ever seen!" Okay, well, two can play at this game.

"Peeta can carry over hundred pound items with ease! He can carry 150 pounds of flour like it's nothing!"

"Yeah, because I'm sure the arena will have flour bags I can chuck at people."

"Well, alright, but that means he can take care of himself in a hand to hand fight."

"Katniss can run really fast, and she can climb trees even faster than squirrels."

"Peeta's pretty good at throwing knives." I continue to argue.

"I'm good, but Katniss is great with knifes too." Peeta challenges back.

"Okay, STOP IT!" Haymitch said. "I understand both of you have skills. I'll make a deal with you guys; if you don't interfere with my drinking, I'll stay sober enough to help you." Knowing this was probably our only option, we accepted.

"Perfect! Our tributes are on time! Let's have dinner now," Effie said as she walked in. Servants then came in and put food on the dinner table. I quickly went and sat at the table, eyeing all the different food. It was _so_ appetizing. It was probably the most food I had ever ate in my entire life. I picked up the silverware, and dug in.

"Wonderful! These tributes have manners! Last years tributes were animals, always eating with their hands and wiping their hands on the tablecloth," Effie said as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Last years tributes were from the Seam. They never had a decent meal in their life. Even I was better off than them. The only reason I knew how to use silver ware was because my mother taught me. I looked at Effie and put my silverware away. I then proceeded to eat the rest of my meal with my hands. Effie couldn't hide her disgust. Peeta looked just as disgusted.

I was green by the time I finished eating. An Avox – though I didn't know it at the time - came to clear the food.

"Oh! I know you!" I said.

"How could you possibly know an Avox?" Effie asks surprised.

"What's an Avox?"

"Someone who committed a bad crime. Their tongues are taken out so they can't talk." They cut her tongue out? I know I saw her. I saw her in the woods. Her and a boy. Their clothes were tattered; they had bags under their eyes and probably had not had a decent meal for a while. If only I helped her, maybe she wouldn't be in this position. I feel horrible.

"Delly Cartwright!" Peeta said. "She's a dead ringer for Delly Cartwright!" I know he was lying. He was trying to help.

"Oh, that must be it," I said and looked down. Before anybody could say anything else, I got up and walked to my room. I stayed there for the rest of the day doing multiple things. I heard somebody knock on the door. I assumed that it was Peeta; I still didn't want to talk to him so I didn't answer the door. I heard foot steps walk away, so I assumed he was gone.

I slowly drifted off to sleep, but it wasn't long before the nightmares came popping into my mind.

_I'm standing on the old stage of District 12, but this time I'm not a tribute. I have on an ugly pastel pink wig, and the most uncomfortable and unflatering purple outfit. I felt two feet taller, so I looked down, I saw I was wearing the highest shoes I'd ever seen. How have I not fallen on my face yet? Unbeknownest to me, hundreds of horrified children are watching my every move. _

_Haymitch walks up to me and taps me on the shoulder, "You have to pick two names, Sweetheart," That's when I realize where I am and what I have to do. I have to reap the District 12 tributes. Haymitch nudged me towards the galss bowls full of children's names. I plunge my name into the boys bowl, and clothes my eyes. I walk over to the microphone, and my mouth went dry. All the color drained from my olive face. My gray eyes opened wide as I choked out the name, "Pe… Peet… Peeta Mellark," I silently sob when I see his face in the audience. Peeta begins to walk up and I move to the next bowl. I close my eyes and prepare for the worst. I grab a slip of paper, and walk to the microphone for the second time. I sob out loud when I read the name, "Prim… Primrose… Ever… Everdeen. Primrose Everdeen." Prim starts crying hysterically, as do I. "I VOLUNTEER!" I cry out from the stage. To my horror, a snake with the head of President Snow slithers out. "But Katnissssss. You can't volunteer. Sssssilly girl. No one from the Capital volunteersssss," _

"_But I'm not from the Capital!" I start screaming. "I'm not from the Capital! I'm not from the Capital!"_

"_Katniss! Katniss! Wake up!" Peeta starts screaming at me. "Wake up! Katniss!"_

"Wake up Katniss!" Peeta continues to yell at me. My eyes snap open. Peeta is sitting at the side of my bed, rubbing my back.

"You were screaming. Effie sent me to go get you," Peeta tells me shyly. "Let's go have breakfast," Peeta grabs my hand and causiously gets me out of the bed.

"What a big, big day! We arrive at the capitol in one hour!" Effie said as Peeta and I walked in. I saw someone pull out a chair next to me, it was Haymitch. No way Peeta could have pulled the chair out without me hearing. Breakfast was silent.

"Lets see the tributes from other Districts." I said, and Peeta nodded at me.

"What a great, great idea! I'll go get the DVD, go sit down in front of the TV dear!" I did as she said. She put the DVD in and turned the TV on. Peeta and Haymitch soon came to watch with me. As usual, District 1 and 2 were Careers. District 2 looked vicious. I immediately knew that they were going to be enemies. The next tribute that popped out was the District 5 female. It wasn't because she looked malicious, such as the District 2 female, but she looked clever. I decided to stay away; I didn't want or need allies in the games. The District 7 reaping was also something interesting. I saw a boy, a bit over 6 feet. He looked like he could be from the Seam. He had dark hair, grey eyes and an olive complexion. Nothing was special about the female tribute. I watched District 11's reaping. A large man, possibly bigger than the District 2 tribute, was reaped. A small girl, the age of Prim was then reaped. My heart broke when I saw this, how could they put a young girl in the arena? We decided not to watch our own tribute ceremony so we turned the TV off.

"Okay, who do you guys want to consider as allies?"

"I don't want allies," I said. It was true, if I made allies in the games, it would make it harder to kill them.

"I'm not sure about that Katniss…" Peeta said. I rolled my eyes.

"One ally is enough Peeta," I said. Even though I never asked, I assumed that Peeta would be my ally. Peeta and Haymitch both looked at me but then dropped the conversation. I knew that this conversation wouldn't be over.

"Okay! We are at the Capitol" Effie said. We all stood up and made our way toward the exit of the train. I walked out with a scowl on my face, unlike Peeta, who was smiling and waving. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"One of them could be rich," He said and continued smiling. We finally made it inside the building and up to floor 12.

"Okay, your prep teams are going to come and get you ready for the tribute parade tonight. You may not like everything they do, but don't complain," Haymitch said and I nodded. I went to take a nap until the Prep team would come.

"I think she's awake now" I heard someone say. I opened my eyelids to see three people in front on me. They all introduced themselves to me.

"Come on, we're late so we need to catch up!" They pulled me off the bed and took me out of my bedroom. We walked for a bit until we reached a room. They opened the door and threw me on the table. Around me were many machines that looked kind of creepy. They three of them immediately began working on my hair, nails and waxing. The removed every single peace of hair on my body and scrubbed my skin. It went on like this for over three hours. By the time I was done, all my hair had been plucked, all of the excess skin had been removed, my nails had been cleaned and my hair had been styled. Make up had also been applied to my face.

"Perfect! Cinna can now see you!" Venia said. They all hurried off to the exit. Minutes later, a dark man came in. He was about 6 feet and had a fit build. Unlike most of the other capitol people, he looked normal. The only thing that let you know that he was from the capitol was the thin line of gold eyeliner in his eyes. However, it suited him.

"Hello, I'm Cinna. Your stylist," Cinna said. He extended his hand and I shook it.

"Sorry they stuck you with 12," I said. Every new stylist was stuck with District 12 until they would advance.

"Portia and I asked to be with 12," Cinna replied with a smile on his face.

"Why?"

"Do you know what District 12 represents?"

"Yeah, coal mining," That was the only thing they taught you at school. Not that it mattered or anything.

"We are going to focus on the coal this year, and not the mining. Coal gets burned, correct?" He looked at me and I nodded, even though I didn't work in the mines, this was basic information.

"We are going to light you and your District partner on fire. Of course, its not real fire. It's synthetic fire, so you will be completely safe." He turned around and opened a large, black body bag. He reached inside the bag and pulled out a black cat suit.

"Put this on" He said as he reached over to hand the suit to me. The material felt cold. I ran my hands along the bodice. I opened the zipper and slipped it on. It fit perfectly and was comfortable. I walked around to get used to it.

"Great! You look perfect in it!" Cinna said. Cinna then instructed me to follow him. I followed him all the way to the elevator.

"It's time for the tribute parade, I'm going to meet Portia, your partners stylist. I will meet you in front of the chariots." I nodded and continued my way to the chariots. This would be the first time I would actually see the other tributes. I kept my axe down until I made it to the chariots. I saw Peeta standing there with a smile.

"So, fire, eh?" Peeta said. I nodded.

"I'll rip your cape off if you rip mine," He said and raised his eyebrow. I gave a small laugh.

"Okay," I said and smiled.

"Does that mean you're not mad at me?"

"No, but I decided to talk to you," I said.

"Good, because I missed you," Peeta said before hugging me. Truth is, I missed him too, but I knew I wouldn't say that.

"Okay now, up on your chariots," Cinna said. We got up on our chariots, just like he instructed us. He then set us on fire. I waited until I felt the burn, but it didn't come. Instead, it felt like a cool breeze.

"Okay now, smile and wave. Katniss, blow kisses or something," Cinna said and I nodded. We waited on the chariot until it started moving. We soon were facing the crowds. The crowds were screaming and cheering us on. That's when I relayed, they were screaming our names. Peeta and my name were being chanted throughout the whole arena. I looked at Cinna, he was motioning something.

"I think he wants us to hold hands," Peeta said. I looked at Cinna again and grabbed Peeta's hand. Peeta lifted our hands to the air and the crowd went wild with this. Roses were being thrown at our direction. The chariot then came to a stop with all the other chariots in the semi circle. I looked around to all the other tributes. District 1 was dressed in a stupid pink outfit. My eyes then turned to District 2, who were dressed as gladiators. They were glaring at us. If looks could kill, then I would be dead. I squeezed Peeta's hand harder. I looked up at his face and saw that he was glaring right back at them. President Snow then started the speech. I looked at Peeta again, who was still glaring at the District 2 male. The girl was staring at the screen, which was showing Peeta and I. Peeta then laughed at the boy, and pulled me closer to him. He secured his arm around my waist. His arm was tensed, I could tell. I looked at the other tributes; most of them had dumb outfits. I looked at District 7, they were dressed as trees. Thank _God_ we didn't have their stylist. The District 7 boy looked like he could kill everyone in the room. His face was emotionless. The girl on the other hand, had a small smile. Her eyes kept darting to the boy, was something going on between them? I looked at District 11, they were dressed as farmers. The small girl looked happy at least, but the boy looked like he could care less about the ceremony.

The chariots began to move again, except now they were going to take us back into the building. I looked down and saw that I was still holding Peeta's hand. The chariot then came to a stop and we got out. I saw the District 2 tributes walk toward us. I let go of his hand because I was sure I was squeezing it much too hard.

"Don't let go," Peeta said in a whisper. I nodded and took a hold of his hand again. The District 2 male bumped into Peeta. I could tell he did it on purpose. His eyes were focused on his District partner the whole time as he spoke.

"I know Clove, I'm going to have fun killing District 12. Maybe I'll have some fun with the girl first, show her how good I am in bed, before killing her. What do you think?" Peeta's arm tensed incredibly, I could see his veins popping out. His jaw clenched and his eyes were on the boy.

"Don't do anything irrational Peeta, it'll just land you in trouble," I said to him, while rubbing circles into his hands.

"But he-!" I interrupted him there because I knew that if he continued, he would get angrier.

"I know what he did. But that won't happen, now come on. Lets get back to our floor" I said and pulled his arm. He started walking with me into the elevator. Unfortunately, the elevator wasn't empty. The District 7 tributes were in it. Either way, we got on.

"Nice outfits, I wish out stylist would do that for us!" The girl said. The girl was pretty, really pretty. She had long hair and blue eyes. Just like Peeta.

"Yeah, we were lucky," Peeta said and laughed. The elevator stopped at the 7th floor and the tributes got off, leaving just Peeta and I.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you. You looked beautiful out there," Peeta said.

"Thanks, you looked handsome too."

We got off the elevator and walked to our floors.

"Perfect! You guys did perfect!" Cinna congratulated us.

"You guys did do great. Who's idea was the hand holding?" Haymitch asked.

"It was Cinna's," I replied.

"That was just the perfect touch of rebellion," Haymitch said. Rebellion? What? "Anyways, go to your room so us grown ups can talk."

"I want to stay," I said.

"Go to you room sweetheart," Haymitch said.

"But-"

"Come on Katniss, let's go," Peeta said and pulled me in the direction of the rooms.

"Good night Katniss" Peeta said. He kissed my cheek and walked off to his room. I then turned around and walked into my room. I immediately stripped off the suit and put it away. I got rid of my make up and let my hair out of the complicated braid and instead put it in my simple side braid. I looked at all the clothes and chose a green shirt and knee length shorts to put on. I decided I would go to Peeta's room. Surely he wouldn't mind. I left my room and walked across the hall to Peeta's room. I knocked the door once and waited. Peeta came and answered the door. He moved to the side and let me in.

"Got bored?" He asked.

"Yeah, I had nothing to do," I admitted.

"Yeah me too, I was actually about to go over to your room," He said. I got on his bed and sat on it.

"You know I hate you for volunteering," I said.

"You couldn't expect me to sit back and let you go into an arena without me? Where's the fun in that?" Peeta said in a joking mood.

"It's not funny Peeta. What am I going to do if someone hurts you? You know I hate it when you get hurt!" Peeta stayed silent, which was probably best for him. I would have probably yelled at him more if he said anything else. He reached for the TV and turned it on. The first thing that came on was Caesar Flickerman and his co-host who's name I failed to remember.

"There will definitely be many surprises, don't you think so Claudius?" Caesar asked.

"For sure, did you see the tributes this year?"

"District 12 was amazing this year, they will surely not be forgettable. I mean, did you see their outfits? What a great job their stylists did!"

"That was amazing, there seems to be something going on with the actual tributes," Claudius said.

"That's what I thought! Did you see how they interacted at the parade?"

"Or how she got mad when he volunteered?"

"There is definitely something going on between them Claudius. If only we knew"

"Wait! I just received footage we can air!" Claudius said. The screen behind them the changed. It showed a girl, me, leaving my room. I knocked on Peetas door. It then showed Peeta's door opening and me going into his room.

"Unfortunately, we can't show what happens inside the room," Claudius said. The crowd booed at this.

"Well that is all for today" Caesar said and I turned off the TV.

"Don't let it bother you," Peeta said.

"I'm not" I said. "Anyways, I'm going to sleep," I said and got up. Peeta's hand pulled me back down.

"You can sleep here," Peeta said. "Come on, the cameras would make it worse for you if you leave" It was true though. But either way, it would be worse. I decided to stay so I got in the bed. I pulled the covers up on me and went to sleep.


End file.
